A Date Not Easily Forgotten
by Baxter54132
Summary: A childhood friend comes to visit Haruhi, and naturally most of the host club is jealous of the fellow when Haruhi agrees to go on a date with him. One club member stands out as the most jealous, Tamaki of course! Haruhi X Tamaki Two-shot complete
1. Haruhi is going on a date?

Yay for Ouran HSHC!

I was trying to think of a good name for this pairing…

Tamaki X Haruhi

Tamari

Haruki

Tamuri

Hamaki

That's all I could think of…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, I originally wanted it to be a one-shot, but it's going to be so long, I think I will split it up into chunks. Here we go!

Disclaimer: Wow, my first one! I (baxter54132) do not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to it's writers, even though I can't think of their names at this moment.

* * *

"The Ouran High School Host Club, a place where males who have too much free time entertain females who also have too much free time," Haruhi pauses and glances at Kyoya, "You sent that to them didn't you?"

The rest of the club is currently sitting in a semi-circle around Haruhi, and all of their heads snap around to look at Kyoya, who is typing away on his laptop at a nearby desk. The local newspaper had just arrived, and when the club saw their bright smiling faces on the front cover, they just had to have story time. Who would be a better storyteller than Haruhi?

Kyoya glances up from his work, "That is correct, I sent that too them so we would have a good face in public, do you dislike it?"

Haruhi rereads it and goes to respond, but Tamaki beats her too it. He jumps up from where he is sitting and shouts joyously, "Only Kyoya could come up with something that makes us sound so cool! Daddy is so proud of Mommy."

"Senpai… please sit down," says Haruhi, slightly annoyed at the interruption. Haruhi waits for Tamaki to sit before her eyes travel back to the newspaper. Before Haruhi can read even a single word, a knock rings from the door.

"Come on in," Haruhi calls out.

One of the double doors swings open, and Haruhi drops her newspaper in surprise when she realizes the identity of the visitor, "Shika-kun!"

"Shika-kun?" the club echoes, before rushing over to examine the boy. He is standing at a good 5 feet 8 inches tall, has messy, short black hair, is wearing a school uniform from Hisagi High School, and is seething angrily as he clutches something that looks like it used to be the local newspaper in his hand.

Shika brushes away the club guys and walks over to where Haruhi is standing, still stunned. He holds up the crushed newspaper, "Have you read this?" he asks, anger creeping into his voice.

Haruhi nods, "I have read a little of it, why do you ask?"

Shika grumbles something to himself and he unravels the crumpled paper in his hands. He opens it up to the inside section of the newspaper. Inside is an article on the club, along with a big picture of everyone when they were dressed up for the Ouran student fair. Each person is labeled in the photo.

"It says here… that the club consists of all males, they are calling you a guy Haruhi." Shika says quietly, fighting to stay calm. "No one at Hisagi high has noticed yet, but it is only a matter of time I suppose. I wouldn't have even known that it was you if your name wasn't on it."

Haruhi sweat-drops, "Well… you see, except for the guys in the host club and one other person, the entire school believes that I am male, I could reveal myself I suppose, but I enjoy being in this club."

Tamaki leaps to life, "Oh Haruhi, you don't know how happy it makes Daddy to hear you say that!"

Suddenly, the twins appear on either side of Haruhi, each with one elbow resting on her shoulders. "Well Shika, what are you going to do?" asks Hikaru, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yea, this is a secret, and it had better stay that way," Kaoru confirms, his eyes matching Hikaru's.

Kyoya shuts his laptop and crosses the room to where everyone is talking, "Your last name is Rinde right? Wouldn't it be a shame if your dad's company was bought out?"

"All right, all right, I get it," Shika puts his hands up defensively. He gives Haruhi a look that clearly says, 'these are you friends?' Then, a light bulb (not the kind from the beginning of the anime) clicks on over his head. "How about this? I will keep you secret safe on one condition."

Haruhi's expression turns puzzled, "What is it Shika-kun?"

Shika takes a deep breath, "Haruhi-chan, you have to go on a date with me!"

'Date with me, date with me, date with me, date with me.' The words ring in Tamaki's head, and he recalls how well (poorly) Haruhi's last date went.

"Daddy won't allow it!" Tamaki shouts as he jumps between Haruhi and Shika.

Haruhi sighs, "Tamaki-senpai, please move."

Tamaki complies, grumbling about how he will protect his little girl.

"We don't need to give you anything for you to keep our secret," Kyoya adds as he adjusts his glasses.

Hikaru steps ahead of Haruhi so he is face to face with Shika. "Haruhi, you don't have to go out with this guy."

Kaoru nods, "Hikaru is right, you don't owe him anything."

We would hear Honey's thoughts, but he is too busy eating cake and watching to form his own opinion.

Mori is sitting next to Honey, a blank expression on his face.

Haruhi steps forward, pushing Hikaru out of the way and sending Kaoru to join him.

"I will go on a date with you," Haruhi says confidently.

"Yes! Um, I mean, I'll pick you up from your house this Saturday, ok?" Shika's face breaks into a wide smile and he hugs Haruhi before realizing what he's doing, his face flushing as he takes a step back, and running out of the room, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

Hikaru and Tamaki slam the doors shut behind him. Kaoru has a thoughtful expression on his face as he stares at Haruhi, "Why did you say yes?" he asks.

"Yes, why?" Tamaki cries out and falls to his knees dramatically.

"There was no reason to say no, I haven't seen him in a long time, it will be nice to catch up on old times."

"What a boring reason," comments Hikaru.

Haruhi shrugs, "I guess… No following me, you guys got that?"

"Hai," the club responds unenthusiastically.

* * *

Haruhi swings open the door to her house and is met with a sheepish looking Shika. "Good morning," Haruhi says happily.  
"Wow, you look amazing, back in girl clothes and everything," says Shika nervously.

Haruhi does indeed look nice. She is wearing a yellow sundress, a plain necklace, and some matching sandals. Pretty simple, but to Shika, anything is better than the boy's uniform she was wearing the other day.

"Dad, I'm going. See you later!" Haruhi calls into her house loudly.

A call of, "Okay, have fun!" is heard from inside. Haruhi steps out of her house, shutting the door silently behind her.

"Ooh, Haruhi does indeed look cute," gushes Tamaki from around a nearby corner.

"Yea," Honey nods in agreement.

Hikaru waves his arm angrily at Tamaki, "Sh! I can't hear them.

Kaoru mutters, "Quiet down."

By the time the club looks back over, Haruhi and Shika have finished talking and are now walking down the stairs and towards Shika's car.

"To the bat mobile!" shouts Tamaki, striking a cheesy pose.

The rest of the club sweat-drop, but follow their crazy leader down to Kyoya's car anyway. They all pile in.

"Where to sir?" asks the driver. Tamaki opens his mouth, and then pauses.

"Uh…"

"We are going to the Kiwara theater," says Kyoya confidently.

Everyone glances at Kyoya, before realizing that it is Kyoya, of course he knows.

"How did you find out Kyoya-chan?" Honey asks curiously.

"They said it outside Haruhi's apartment, but none of you were listening," says Kyoya.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat-drop and say in unison, "Of course, Kyoya-senpai doesn't miss a thing."

The drive goes by silently, and in a few minutes they arrive at the theater.

"Wow, a commoner's theater," says Tamaki in awe.

The group stealthily (not) enter the building and Kyoya buys the tickets to the movie that Haruhi and Shika are going to.

"Ok everyone, we are going to see, Zombiz, Back To Life 3."

Tamaki laughs as he grabs his ticket, "Is he trying to scare Haruhi? He must know as well as we do that she isn't afraid of anything."

Everyone nods except for Honey who is glancing around nervously. His eyes meet Mori's.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asks, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"It's nothing Takashi," Honey flashes a smile, but Mori doesn't buy it.

"Mitsukuni and I will wait out here," he says calmly.

Kyoya nods, understanding the situation perfectly. The twins understand as well. Only Tamaki is confused.

"Honey-senpai, you don't need to wai…"

Tamaki is cut off as the twins start to drag him away. Kaoru leans in and whispers quietly, "Honey-senpai is scared of the movie, just let yourself be dragged."

Tamaki stops struggling and allows himself to be pulled away from Honey and Mori. The two of them sit down on a nearby bench to wait things out.

Tamaki enters the theater first, immediately spotting Haruhi a few rows in. "She is so cute in these dim lights," he says enthusiastically.  
Kyoya passes Tamaki and quickly climbs the stairs to be a few rows behind Haruhi. He moves really fast, and is fortunately not noticed. Next is Hikaru, who has a hood on to hide his face. He slides around a still daydreaming Tamaki and hustles to join Kyoya.

Kaoru stares at Tamaki for a moment before realizing that he isn't going to go first.

Kaoru pulls on a baseball cap and soon joins his brother and friend. All three of them look down at Tamaki who now having some strange fantasy about Haruhi.

Kyoya pulls out his cell and dials in Tamaki's number. They watch as Tamaki pulls out his phone, blinks once, and then answers.

"Hello?"

"Get up here," is all Kyoya says before clicking his phone shut.

Tamaki repockets his phone and stands up, ready to finally make his move.

This is of course, when Haruhi decides she needs to leave the theater for some unknown reason. She stands up, and makes her way down the stairs. Tamaki freezes, and Haruhi gets closer, and closer, time slows, and Tamaki presses his back to the wall, trying to tell his heart to not beat so damn loud. One more step…

* * *

Cliffhanger! That's right!

Just so it's clear, this is a Tamaki x Haruhi fic in the end, even if it isn't there yet.

I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of my first try at Ouran High School Host Club.

Please review, I am anxious to see what you all think.


	2. Haruhi and Tamaki?

Thanks to Flipomatic for reviewing! Boo to the rest of you :P

I don't know if this is going to be a two or three shot, lets just see how far we get in this chapter.

Enjoy, and please review, for all I know, this could be the least popular story on the site, but I don't know, because none of you reviewed.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. It is sad to admit this, but I have to.

* * *

Haruhi steps into the hallway connecting the theater to the outside world. She glances over at Tamaki, and makes eye contact. She nods once, a small smile of amusement creeping onto her face. She lets out a small sigh, and then disappears from Tamaki's view.

Tamaki remains frozen against the wall for a few moments, not able to process that Haruhi hadn't blown his cover. He shakes his head rapidly, recovering from the shock.

He rounds the corner and scampers up to where his friends are standing.

"How did she not notice you?" Hikaru asks suspiciously. (They didn't the brief exchange.)

Tamaki merely shrugs.

This is when Haruhi reenters the theater, and the four teens duck behind the seats until she has safely returned to her own seat next to Shika.

Everyone settles down, and the movie begins. It is very obvious to the club that Shika is scared out of his mind. He jumps at every creak of the music, and every corner that the protagonist turns has him covering his eyes.

After about thirty minutes of the movie, he whispers a few words to Haruhi, then quickly exits the theater. Haruhi glances behind her, once again making eye contact with Tamaki, who is sitting on the end. She rises from her seat and walks slowly up to where they are sitting.

"Is there a free seat?" she whispers into Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki shakes his head no, but stands up, "You can have my seat, I will be chivalrous and go sit down there, while you can sit up here."

The entire theater turns angrily hissing their own versions of, "Shh!"

Tamaki ignores the comments as he is still caught up in his own cheesy moment. He walks down to the now vacant seats and plops down in the seat that Shika had previously occupied.

He shifts around to get comfy, and sees someone sit down next to him in his peripheral vision. His head turns in slow motion, eyes wide from happiness as he identifies Haruhi as the person who is sitting next to him.

Haruhi is looking at him with an amused expression on her face, "I couldn't let you sit all alone," she whispers.

Tamaki feels a shiver run down his spine from her breath on his ear, but covers it up. "Do you want to sit on daddy's lap?"

"No…" Haruhi sighs, "You know that I'm not your real daughter right?"

Tamaki thinks for a moment, "Well, you are like a daughter. Anyway, this movie is really badly made," he says, trying to change the subject.

"You're right senpai."

Tamaki holds up one hand in protest, "Not senpai, we aren't at school right now."

Haruhi stifles a chuckle; "Well what should I call you then?"

Tamaki needs a moment to think, "Hmm, how about the super amazing Tamaki-san?"

Haruhi considers it for maybe half of a second, "How about just Tamaki-san?'

"That works too," Tamaki sticks out his tongue jokingly, but Haruhi can't see it in the darkness of the movie theater.

"So what happened to your boyfriend?" Tamaki can't help but ask. He peers at her, seeing if he can make out her emotions in the dark.

"He got scared of the movie," she says, "I told him that I would call him later on."

Tamaki nods, glancing back at the screen where someone is very cheesily and obviously running away from a scary monster. "How about we sneak out of here Haruhi?"

"Sen.. I mean Tamaki-san, why do you want to do that?"

"I saw this movie at home last night, it doesn't get any better than this, and I bet we could do something super fun while these guys are rotting away in this movie theater."

"Sure, lets do it, but how?"

Tamaki smiles widely, "I'm glad you asked Haruhi, in just a few short moments, something scary is going to happen on screen. I bet all of our guys except for Kyoya will duck for cover, and Kyoya won't rat us out. We make a dash for it, and then we are home free!"

Haruhi nods and Tamaki points at the screen and holds up three fingers.

"When I reach zero, run. Three, two… one, go!"

A flash of light bangs on the screen as the movie reaches its climax. Haruhi and Tamaki sink down into their seats and slide into the isle, successfully running down the stairs and exiting the theater. Did anyone notice them? Only time will tell.

Now that Tamaki and Haruhi have left the theater, nothing stands in their way. Unfortunately for Tamaki he forgot that two other club members were waiting outside. Of course, Honey and Mori are sitting across the theater. Honey's eyes light up when he sees them, and he runs over happily.

"Haru-chan! Your boyfriend ran away! Did Tama-chan beat him up?"

Mori walks up slowly, his eyes calculating the situation.

Tamaki shakes his head no, striking a defensive pose, "I didn't beat him up, he was scared of the movie so he went home."

Haruhi backs Tamaki up with a nod.

Honey jumps up and latches on to Haruhi's arm, "Where ya going?"

Haruhi shrugs the best she can with a small child hanging on her arm, "We don't know yet, probably just walk around town until everyone else gets out of the movie."

"Oooh, can Takashi and I come too?" Honey drops off Haruhi's arm and starts bouncing around excitedly.

Mori puts one hand on Honey's shoulder, shaking his head no.

Honey's face falls, "Takashi…"

"Let's get some cake Mitsukuni." Mori says his few meaningful words and Honey's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright!" Mori and Honey walk away, Mori glancing over his shoulder and nodding in approval at Tamaki as he goes.

Tamaki grabs Haruhi's hand and starts dragging her towards the exit, "Well let's go look around the commoner town!"

Haruhi allows herself to be dragged, chuckling lightly.

She is semi-aware of her hand, which is clutched tightly in his, and feels surprisingly warm. A shiver races down her spine, and Haruhi can't recall any time in her life where she has felt like this.

For now, Haruhi goes with the flow, but who knows, things could change one day.

* * *

The movie is over after three long hours. Kyoya and the twins stand up, and the twins stretch while complaining about the cheesiness. Kyoya simply pushes his glasses up on his face and exits the theater.

Hikaru peers at his retreating back, then freezes, and sweeps his eyes over the theater. "Where are Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi?"

Kaoru shrugs, "Dunno, looks like they ran off on us."

Hikaru sighs, "Better the king than that Shika kid."

Kaoru nods with a smile, "That is true, lets go brother."

* * *

And that is the end, since I didn't feel like writing more.

If you want more, you better review!


End file.
